dontstopbelievinfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell McKinley!
' 'Farewell McKinley! 'is the final chapter of Don't Stop Believin'. ' It is written by Touchinos Plot Some members of the New Directions are saying goodbye to McKinley; Ruby, Timothy, Grace, Cole, Cameron and Brittany. Franklin and Grace will commit a long-distance relationship. Ruby and Peter will break-up because Ruby can't commit a long-distance relationship. Scenes *after the performance of Farewell To You My Friends* Everybody clapped when they finished the song, Cole and Timothy fist-bumped and in the corner Franklin was clapping his hands in a sarcastic way. When the clapping he stopped he stood up. "I just wanna praise this duo that practically blew that song out of the water. Bravo, bravo." Franklin said while fake-clapping. "So I just wanna say some thing to my good old friend, Cole St. Clair." Cole grinned at Franklin. "Cole St. Clair is basically the most horrible person I've ever met in my whole existence as a human being." Franklin said and Cole's grin suddenly disappeared. "What?" Cole asked. "Can it, Coleen." Franklin said. "I've never met someone so messy and disorganized. Someone in the boy's locker room shaves his stubble and leaves it at the sink with the used razor and we all don't need science fiction or double feature to know that it's not Unique." "Franklin for once, would you just shut up?" Cameron said glaring at Franklin. "And we have Ariana Venti." Franklin said pointing to Cameron. "To be all honest, I didn't even feel that you're actually in the choir room and I'm 90% sure that not everyone here knows your name." "Of course they do." Cameron retorded. "Peter, what's her name?" Franklin asked pointing to Cameron. "Cecila." Peter said. "Jake?" Franklin asked "Christine?" Jake said. "My dear sister, Marley?" Franklin asked. "Chloe?" Marley asked. "And finally, Kylene?" Franklin asked. "Christopher." Kylene said glaring at Cameron. "Your arguement is invalid." Franklin said smiling at Cameron. "Franklin would you stop?" Grace said standing up from her seat. "I know not telling you that I got into NYU was a mistake, but do you really need to rant about it to everyone that's leaving?" "See, this is the problem about not telling someone something." Franklin started. "You didn't tell everyone how you and The Gay Kid from Struck by Lightning broke-up." "Why do I have to tell them that?" Grace asked. "Well because everyone in school sees you as the girl with Taylor Swift-style chlamydia that can't live a day without a boyfriend." Franklin said. "You know what Franklin? I don't think this isn't about you hating Cole, you making fun of Carly's name-" "Its Cameron." Cameron said cutting Grace short. "And me and Cole's relationship." Grace continued. "This is about the others leaving, you can't accept the fact that you'll miss them and that you're just begging for them to stay. You can do all the concealing you want but you can't fool me." "Well I hope you feel better about yourself Graciella, because I don't." Franklin said then left the choir room. Songs